1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle light assembly, and more particularly, to a bicycle light assembly connected with the brake cable which moves to activate the light assembly when braking.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional bicycle light assembly is used to provide illumination or to provide a visible light source for the drivers so as to protect the cyclist. However, when the bicycle brakes, there is no proper light assembly available so as to provide a brake light to the following drivers. For most of the vehicles and motorcycles, there is a brake light which is activated when the vehicle and motorcycle is braked by the driver and rider.
One of the conventional bicycle brake light assemblies comprises a back board to which the brake light and the turn lights are installed. The back board is connected to the bicycle frame. A control member is electrically connected to the brake light and the turn lights. An audio member is also connected with the control member. A sensor is electrically connected to the brake light assembly and comprises a plate which is connected with the brake cable so as to detect the movement of the brake cable.
However, the wires connected between the light assembly and the sensor are exposed and easily damaged to cause malfunction of the light assembly. Furthermore, the sensor has to bear the force from the brake cable when the brake cable is pulled. The sensor cannot bear a sudden and significant force when braking the bicycle urgently, so that the sensor may be broken. Besides, the sensor and the light assembly are two individual parts which occupy a significant space so that they may not suitable for some types of bicycles. The brake light assembly has to be cooperated with the back board to be installed to the bicycle frame, the assembling processes are not convenient for some users.
The present invention intends to provide a brake light assembly for a bicycle and the brake light assembly is sensitively activated when braking so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.